Sacrifice to be a Savior
by Loraena
Summary: Based on the movie, but there are some differences, little over 40 years after ROTK. Aragorn secretly had a sister who was hidden from the world, but he knows about her now. It is up to her to save the elves and the wizards.
1. Chapter 1

The weather outside was perfect with a clear sky and sunny, a beautiful spring day. After the ring was destroyed everyone spent time in their homes without seeing eachother. The last time they'd all been together was Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. But, they had all come to miss each other. A couple weeks ago Legolas, Gimli, and the four hobbits had received letters from Aragorn to come to Gondor. Soon after Legolas received a letter from Gimli to meet him at his home in the misty mountains and they would travel to the Shire together to get the hobbits, then to Gondor. Now, Legolas and Gimli were entering the Shire. They rode up to Frodo's cottage and Legolas knocked. Frodo opened the door and after a second of pause due to disbelief and shock spread a smile across his face and started laughing and hugged Legolas, who knelt down to his level. Smiles were on everyone's faces. Frodo hugged the elf and the dwarf then let them in. Sam was inside and he also hugged the two when they walked inside. They all sat down.

"How long has it been?" Frodo asked.

"Years." Gimli said.

"Too long." Legolas stated still smiling.

"Did you receive letters from Aragorn as well?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we did. We came to get the four of you so all of us could ride to Gondor together."

"Oh. I should go get Merry and Pippin then to tell them." Sam said grabbing his jacket.

Legolas nodded and Sam waved as he walked out the door.

"So, Legolas, Gimli, how are you?"

"Good." They both said.

"You went back to Mirkwood?" He asked Legolas.

"Yes."

"And Gimli you went back to the misty mountains?"

"I did."

"I wonder why Aragorn has decided to do this now."

"I heard Arwen was pregnant, perhaps the child was born."

"Aragorn and Arwen had a child?"

"Well, perhaps not yet, but one was on the way last I heard from Lord Elrond."

"When were you in Rivendell?"

"Only a couple months ago."

"I miss seeing Rivendell and the elves at times." Frodo said looking down at the tea he was stirring.

Legolas smiled.

Merry and Pippin came running, Frodo could see them run by the window, then they flung the door open and ran straight to Legolas. Legolas slid off the chair and knelt down for them as he did for Sam and Frodo. They had been in the Green Dragon drinking and smoking.

"When do we leave?" Pippin asked a little out of breath and excited.

"When you desire."

"We have to pack." Pippin said quickly then ran back out the door headed for home.

Merry nodded in agreement then waved and also ran for home. Legolas and Gimli just laughed. Sam was already packed, he was just waiting for the others. Frodo was now packing, he had some things already packed, but not much. Sam packed some food for themselves and helped put things on the horses. Legolas saddled two horses, two hobbits on each horse. He and Gimli packed the bags Merry and Pippin came with onto the horses a little while later when they came back. Legolas helped the four hobbits onto their horses then Gimli and then got himself on the horse. He led them and they made their way to Gondor.

Throughout most of the trip some of them noticed Legolas seemed as if he was thinking about something, a lot of things, and was somewhat worried. But, no one said anything to him about it. They had ran the horses most of the way so they were there, Legolas put them back at a walking pace when night fell so the hobbits could sleep, he didn't want to stop until they reached Rohan. The hobbits were still sleeping against each other when Legolas led them up the hill to the castle of Rohan at the top. When they reached the top he led the horses to a post and tied the reigns before helping the hobbits off. They knocked and Eowyn answered. She smiled seeing who it was and let them in.

"I apologize for the time." Legolas told her.

"It is nothing; you must be tired." She said looking at the hobbits were only half awake.

They all slept except for Legolas. Eowyn kept him company for a while.

"Where are you headed?"

"To Gondor to see Aragorn."

"I thought so. We heard he was sending out letters to gather everyone."

"Where is your brother?"

"He is away, that is why I am here. He should be back by dawn."

He nodded.

He had forgotten about the horses so he walked outside and got them, leading them to the stables, she helped. She could also see something was on his mind. She noticed also, he kept hanging onto a trinket around his neck, as well as a ring on his index finger. Like the others she said nothing.

She finally went to sleep a couple hours before dawn. Legolas stayed in the main hall with a fire going. Eomer came back soon after dawn and saw Legolas sitting there by himself. Eomer walked over and sat next to him and shook hands with him.

"It has been a while."

"Yes it has."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. We arrived after nightfall."

"Oh. What brought you here?"

"The others needed to rest before we got to Gondor."

"So the king did do as we thought he would, set up a gathering of old friends after all these years. Everyone wondered how long it would be."

"I was surprised it took this long to hear from him."

"When do continue on your way?"

"Once the others are finished resting."

"I see. Well, good luck."

He nodded his thank you and Eomer retired. Once the sun was in the sky the others woke up and found their way around. Gimli found his way outside then into the stables to find Legolas. Legolas was brushing and petting his horse, as well as talking to him.

"The elves and their way with animals." Gimli stated as he walked in.

"It comforts them."

"I know."

"Are the others awake as well?"

"Ay."

"Then we will be on our way."

"Very well."

Legolas and Gimli walked the horses out of the stables to the castle. The hobbits walked out and again Legolas helped them all onto the horses. He didn't want to disturb Eowyn or Eomer so they just left telling the guards to give them their regards. They ran the horses the rest of the way to Gondor, it's a three days ride so once again the hobbits slept as much as they could on running horses. When they arrived in Gondor, it was almost nightfall and getting dark. Arwen greeted them when they made it. They all followed her into the throne room where Aragorn was. He stood smiling.

"Finally." He said before hugging Legolas.

Then he hugged the Gimli and the hobbits.

"You must be hungry?"

Pippin was nodding his head, Merry nudged him with his elbow. Aragorn just smiled and showed them to the dining hall where they were served a huge meal. While the others ate, Legolas stood by a window looking out, towards Mirkwood. Aragorn knew something was wrong, and unlike the others he actually confronted his friend about it.

"Legolas?"

He looked at him.

"Something is troubling your mind."

Arwen walked over and Aragorn took her hand in his and she looked into Legolas's eyes.

"I see it as well. What is it?" She read his expression, looked into his eyes, and noticed he was holding the trinket around his neck. "Is it Aranai?"

Arwen and Aragorn were the only ones who knew Legolas was married. They had found out about her almost a year after the ring was destroyed. The reason they found out was Aragorn was told about Aranai by Gandalf and Elrond, she is his older sister. Their parents had hid her from the world because since before she was born she was cursed by a witch. She too had lived with Elrond with her brother, but only for a couple years, she then lived with Galadriel for another couple years before faking her own death and running away again, only to be found by Legolas's mother in Mirkwood. She stayed there happily. Not long before the Fellowship of the Ring she and Legolas had fallen in love, and were married when he returned home.

"This is the first time I have been away from her since the Fellowship."

"She is strong Legolas, I am sure she is well." Aragorn told him.

"I know she is, I just miss her every moment I am without her."

"I understand."

"Why did you not bring her with you?" Arwen asked him.

"She is carrying a child."

"That's wonderful news." Arwen said.

"Is that why you worry about her?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes."

"She will be alright Legolas. Come, eat something." Arwen said.

The three of them joined the others to dine. They hadn't even noticed their conversation, they were too busy talking among themselves and eating.


	2. Chapter 2

After the feast was over, Aragorn and Arwen had an announcement to make. Legolas was standing holding a glass of water, the others were still sitting. The hobbits were either drinking tea or ale, and Gimli also had ale. Arwen had left to go get their surprise, when she came back Aragorn made the announcement.

"Friends, this is our son, Eldarion."

Everyone smiled and started cheering. They all ran over to Arwen to see the baby, Legolas congratulated Aragorn smiling. He waited for the others to stop before he saw the baby.

"I am happy for you."

"Diole lle."

"This reminds me of when my son was born. I was so happy."

"I wish I would have come to see him. Amin hiraetha." (I'm sorry)

"No need to be." Legolas said patting his shoulder.

Arwen was no longer crowded by everybody so she walked to Legolas's side and handed the baby to him. Legolas gently took him from her and held him close. He held him in his left arm, Arwen was to his right, Aragorn to his left. Legolas smiled down at the baby boy who had his eyes closed.

"He is beautiful."

Eldarion fell asleep in Legolas's arms, so Legolas gave him back to his mother. Aragorn could see it in Legolas's eyes, he wanted to be home with Aranai and their son. So Aragorn made a proposition.

"Legolas…" He led him away from the others so they wouldn't hear. "I was thinking, why not start riding for Mirkwood tomorrow?"

"We have been riding for days."

"I know. But, I also know you would rather be with Aranai and in truth so would I, I have not seen her in too long. She was out of my life since I was a small child, I should spend more time with her. Also, I need to see my nephew as does she need to see hers. Would you not agree?"

Legolas grinned. "Diole lle." (thank you)

"Lle creoso…Come, even an elf needs rest." (your welcome)

They all followed Aragorn to where they would sleep.

Legolas laid down day dreaming of the day he left.

_It was early, dawn, he had just got done packing the last of what he needed. He made his way through the house stopping at his son's room. He opened the door slowly to see his sleeping son. He walked over and kneeled by the bed setting down his bag. He put a hand on his head stroking his hair and smiling at him. He kissed his son's forehead. _

"_Amin mela lle, iondnin." He whispered. (I love you my son)_

_The boy didn't even stir, he just stayed sleeping. Legolas stood, grabbed his bag then walked out of the room. He quietly closed the door behind him then made his way outside. He walked a ways until he made it to their personal stables, the horses belonging to his family. From the doorway he could see her, Aranai was petting the horse he was taking. The light from the rising sun was shining on her just right, he smiled at the beauty of his wife. He walked over to her, and dropped his bag before wrapping his arms around her from behind and caressing his cheek against hers. She leaned back against him and her right hand came up to caress his right cheek. He took it in his hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. _

"_I wish you would just let us go with you."_

_He turned her around to face him and brushed her hair out of her face. "You know why I will not."_

"_I do, but he is my brother."_

"_I know. Perhaps I can bring them here, once we have spent some time in Gondor and rested from travelling."_

"_Promise?"_

_He gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise."_

"_How long will you be gone?"_

"_I wish I knew."_

"_Just so long as you come back."_

"_Of course."_

_She hugged him with her face in his chest. He held her tight and as close as possible with his nose in her neck. He kissed her neck then as he let her go he kissed her cheek and finally her lips with his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs caressing them. He felt a tear fall onto his thumb so he wiped it away and looked in her eyes._

"_Please do not cry."_

"_It has been so long since we have been apart."_

"_I know. This is hard for me too."_

_She kissed him gently then released his lips. "Amin mela lle, Legolas."_

"_And I you, melamin."_

_He kissed her one last time gently. He made this kiss last longer knowing it was going to be their last one for days. He opened his mouth to lick her lips, she opened hers in response and he pushed his tongue past her lips caressing her own. He took his time relishing the feel and the taste to lock it away in his memory. When the kiss ended they both drew in a deep breath and were holding hands. He finished packing the horse and pulled the horse out of the stable still holding one of her hands. He smiled at her, she smiled back and he kissed her forehead then mounted the horse letting go of her hand. They kept smiling until the horse ran out of the stables. _

Meanwhile Aranai was laying in bed trying to sleep, but to no avail. She played with the jewel Legolas's mother had given her when she let her know that she accepted the union. She could feel how tired she was, she had hardly slept the night before, or any night since he left, but sleep just wouldn't come. Legorn, their son, had no problem sleeping, he never did. Aranai kept looking down at her stomach, she wasn't really showing yet, you could only tell when her belly was uncovered. She closed her eyes dreaming of Legolas and just seeing him and holding each other, and she fell asleep sometime during her dreaming.

The next morning everyone was getting ready to leave…again. Legolas felt bad for dragging everyone around, they had just rode all the way to Gondor now they were riding back. But, Aragorn explained the situation, and everyone could see he was melancholy. They were accompanied by Faramir, Eowyn, and another guard. Legolas and Gimli rode on one horse, Aragorn had Frodo with him, Faramir had Pippin, Eowyn had Merry, and the other had Sam. They left Gondor near noon.

In Legolas's home Legorn sat listening to the warning sound. Lingir, Haldir's son, and Aranai's second in command and most loyal friend rode up to the house and came in. Aranai was looking out the window. Aranai was the General basically of Mirkwood's soldiers, and their best fighter.

"Aranai, we wish to know what you command us to do."

"I'm coming."

"No. No, you are not. You cannot."

"I will not just sit here while our people go out in possible danger. I will go with them."

"Aranai, you cannot fight if need be, not in your condition."

"I will be fine, you know as well as I none can harm me, none are good enough."

"Aranai, please. If Legolas finds out I let you go he will kill me."

"Lingir, I am going. If I get hurt, _if _I get hurt, I will tell him it was my own fault and that you tried to stop me."

"He will still scold me."

"Lingir, just go get everyone prepared."

"Aranai…"

"Go!" She yelled pointing out the door, it was an order, he had to follow it so he bowed his head and left.

Legorn ran to his mother who now had her armor on as well as her weapons.

"Nana, manke naa lle autien?" (mommy, where are you going?)

"Na cost." (to fight)

"Baw, nana!" (No, mommy) he cried.

"Amin nauva nbrand." (I will be fine). She said as she kissed his cheek. She told the babysitter to watch him until she got back.

The soldiers rode, Aranai in front and Lingir at her right, to just off the border of Mirkwood. There was a small group of Easterlings, one of the races who fought alongside Sauron.

"What do you want here?"

"We simply wish to pass through."

"You lie."

"Aranai!" Lingir said.

"Aranai? Ah, the daughter of Arathorn who was hidden because she's a witch."

Aranai squinted her eyes getting angry.

"You do not scare me."

"Oh really?" She said then raised her arm and he was lifted off of his horse, she held him there for a minute.

"Now are you afraid, enough to leave this land? Your people were loyal to Sauron, you are not welcome here."

"He is gone." The man said.

Aranai could sense something wasn't right. She looked at all the horses trying to find something in their saddlebags. The man she was currently hoisting in the air didn't have any saddlebags on his horse, so it must have been somewhere else.

"Aranai what are you looking for?"

"I am not sure, but I can feel it."

She could feel it more precisely each passing second. Then one of the men in the back threw a kind of weapon at her, like a knife except the whole side was sharpened, and the other side was the handle. She was too focused on the disturbance that the blade pierced her in the side. She dropped the man onto the ground after being wounded and pulled the weapon out of her skin and threw it to the ground. She charged after the man who had attacked her on horse now realizing he was the one with whatever the disturbance was. She chased him for a couple miles before outrunning him. She got her horse up next to his then jumped over onto his horse throwing him off and then stopping the horse. She jumped off, ran at the man who had started running back the other way and tackled him to the ground. Although she landed on the side that had been wounded which hurt, but she ignored the pain. She held one of her daggers to his throat.

"Where is it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

She punched him. "Where?"

"In the saddlebag like you predicted."

"What is it?"

"Go see for yourself."

"Get up." She said letting him up while still restraining him by holding one arm behind his back and her dagger was in that hand. With her free hand she rummaged through his saddlebag. The feeling had built up immensely, she knew it was here. Her hand came upon something, it was smooth, felt like glass. She pulled it out and when she saw what it was she grew angry.

"What are you doing with a glass seer?"

"Nothing."

She pulled up on his arm. "Do not lie to me! Do you have any idea what this can do?"

"Of course I do! Would I have it if I did not?"

"Where did you get it? They were banned by the valar after Sauron's demise."

"I was a pupil to Sarumon. He gave it to me."

"So we have a fellow man of magic I see. Well, how magical are you?"

"Enough to kill you."

"I doubt it."

"Let go and see then."

She let him go and didn't move. He backed away from her a couple steps. He stared at her then started chanting a spell. His hand was put palm facing the ground. She looked down at the ground knowing it was going to do something. But, soon she got bored and held out her own hand then knocked him down.

"Now, I see why you had the seer, it was your only real power. You are no wizard, only a pretender. You are weak and pathetic." She stated walking next to him, she had not only knocked him down but also paralyzed him.

He was struggling to move. She put her dagger back in its place then pulled out her sword.

"You know, I hate people like you. Evil people who think they are capable of doing anything." She shook her head then plunged her sword through his heart. She wiped the blood off of it on his clothes then sheathed it before mounting her horse again taking the seer with her. She rode back to the soldiers and the Easterlings. She put herself back in her place in front of Lingir and looked at the foreigners in front of her.

"Your wizard is dead. I suggest you leave before further lives are taken."

They all looked at each other whispering, thinking amongst themselves. They turned and rode away. Lingir saw blood falling from under her horse so he walked his to her other side. There he saw her wound and how much blood she was losing.

"Aranai, we need to get you home. You need to get that sewed up, you are losing a lot of blood."

She looked down and nodded. "I have had worse." Then turned her horse and started back into Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Aranai was put on the mend, on bedrest since she is pregnant, which made her mad. Lingir came to see her every couple hours to talk and keep her informed on everything, her having the status she does as a protector of Mirkwood she had to know everything that was going on, also because she was the princess.

"How are you feeling?"

"I told you I am perfectly well, nothing is wrong."

"You got a cut bigger than my finger, and deep."

"I have had worse, as I said before. You would not have been nearly as concerned had I not been pregnant."

"That is insulting. You know more than anyone how I feel about you."

"Yes, Lingir I know. Forgive me, I did not mean to insult you, but you get my meaning."

"You are forgiven, and yes I do."

The babysitter came in. "My lady."

"Yes?"

"Legorn wants you."

"Alright." She said as she tried to get up.

"No." Lingir said pushing her back down. "I will bring him to you. Stay."

She rolled her eyes laying back down. Lingir went and got Legorn who was looking out a window crying.

"Legorn, tulas amin." (come with me)

Legorn walked over to Lingir and Lingir picked him up. He took him to his mother putting him next to the bed but, he raised his arms to tell her he wanted up with her on the bed. She sat up, adjusting the pillows so she could lean back against them instead of laying down. She sat him on her lap sideways so his legs were going across hers, he rested his head on her chest and she held her crying boy. Lingir dismissed himself to leave them alone.

"Mani naa ta?" (what is it?)

"Manke na ada?" (Where is daddy?)

"Ho naas gwanurnin a mellonhon." (He is with my brother and his friends.)

The little boy clung to his mother, it was the first time in Legorn's life his father was gone. He was 40 years old. She held onto him as he cried, and she started crying too from missing her husband. Also she couldn't help but worry about him and the others, she was sure they were fine though. Legorn cried into his mother's shirt, she caressed his back and his head trying to comfort him. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, he looked like his father. He cried until he fell asleep then she scooted down into a laying position with her little boy laying on top of her, she held him close and fell asleep also.

The men didn't waste any time, Aragorn could stay awake along with Legolas, so they rode through the night. On the second day of riding though, Eowyn started to tire and so did Faramir. So, they stopped for rest before dark. Eowyn and Faramir quickly fell asleep once they laid down, so did the hobbits and Gimli. Aragorn slept after a while of talking with Legolas, who laid down and rested.

Aranai really wanted to get out of the bed, she wanted to do something, anything but be in this bed. She thought about what Legolas was going to say when he found out, she knew it wouldn't be good. Legolas was definitely going to be angry and upset, he was probably worried about her enough as it is, and then to find out something actually did happen to her, he would never let her out of his sight again. Legorn seemed to feel a little better after his breakdown last night, but he was still pretty upset missing his father. She knew exactly how he felt. Whenever her father was gone and she was stuck in Rivendell under Elrond's care with her brother she missed him terribly, then one day he never came back. She teared up thinking about it, she still missed him, both her parents, she hated being an orphan, and wished her children would never know that pain. Now, she had upset herself thinking about these things and she had to do something to calm down. So, she looked and listened to make sure Lingir wasn't around, he was the only one brave enough to try to stop her, and he wasn't so she got out of bed. She held her side drawing in a breath as pain hit her. She blew out the breath then kept walking. She put some real clothes on before walking outside and to the place she always practiced her archery. With her bow and arrows she stood out there shooting arrows at a few different targets. After a few minutes she heard Lingir coming so she quickly climbed into a tree to hide and continued to shoot them from there. He never saw her and kept going. She stayed up there in case he came back.

By early afternoon they were getting ready to start heading towards Mirkwood. Legolas sat on his horse looking north towards Mirkwood thinking as he waited for the others to get ready. Aragorn saw him and walked his horse next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I just know something is not right."

"We will be there in two more days."

Legolas nodded. Aragorn looked back at the others and they were all ready. They got going.

Once Lingir got to her bedroom and noticed she wasn't there he knew there were only so many places she would go, so he started looking. He checked the stables, no sign of her, and her horse was still there so he knew she didn't take off somewhere which relieved him, so she had to be at the field where archers trained. But, he had just walked by there and didn't see her, so he knew she must be hiding from him knowing he'd fight with her to make her go back and rest. He walked to the field and saw many archers practicing but, no Aranai. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw an arrow hit a target coming from above. He slowly glanced over that way, she didn't see him looking so she didn't stop and she shot another arrow. He saw that one too and looked up, there she was sitting in the tree.

"Aranai!"

She stopped knowing it was his voice that had just yelled her name and she looked to see a not so happy look on Lingir's face. She rolled her eyes and forcefully, as if throwing a fit, packed her arrows and bow and jumped out of the tree. He ran over to her.

"What are you doing jumping down that far?"

"I am fine, alright. Stop treating me like I am a child or as if I will die from my wounds. I will heal, even without laying in that blasted bed all day."

"Aranai, I am just trying to keep you from hurting yourself further so when the prince comes home he does not get angry with me."

"Lingir, I know this. But, do not worry about him, I can control my husband, he will not hurt you if I tell him you tried and I refused. Which is the truth, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Aranai, what about the…"

"The baby is fine too, I promise. Now, please, just relax a little."

"Very well, but no more jumping out of trees or anything that might harm you. Do simple things."

"Fine, I promise."

"Thank you." He walked away.

She walked to the stables and decided to go for a ride. She walked into her horses stall and saddled him then got on. She knew she couldn't run him, it wasn't good for the pregnancy, so she'd just walk him, which was good enough for her and for him. She started walking him towards the southern border. As she walked him for the rest of the day her husband and the others were only half a day away from her and a full day away from Mirkwood. She stopped for the night at a field where her last battle was fought, before she married Legolas.

"Do you remember this place Storm?" He neighed at her saying his name. "Me too." She looked over to her left towards the end of the field where a lonely grave was sitting. She stood and walked over to it. She sat down by it crossing her legs sitting Indian style.

"It's been fifty years almost since that battle. I tried so hard to be the perfect leader and commander, never lose a battle, and never lose a fighter _in_ a battle. I failed, and I'm sorry. For all of you who have ever died fighting with me I'm sorry I let you down. Please forgive me."

She cried a little, only a few tears fell but she didn't breakdown into sobs. She sat there for hours before finally walking back to her horse and laying down to go to sleep.

She had only been asleep for a couple hours when the others got back on their horses and started riding again. In 5 hours or so they made it to the field where she was still sleeping. The field stops by the grave and there is a small cliff, a very steep hill, so the field is more like a drop-off. They stood on the cliff and looked down at the field. They all looked at her horse who was blocking their view of her, so they couldn't see her.

"Aranai." Legolas whispered and ran his horse to his right to where the hill was small and not so steep to get down to the field and ride over to her. Aragorn and Arwen heard him and they ran with him, then the others followed. Legolas ran his horse to hers and saw her laying down asleep and ran to her. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her face.

"Aranai…Aranai, wake up."

She moaned and tried opening her eyes but the sun was too bright, so she out her hand over her forhead to block the light then opened them and saw Legolas. She slowly sat up.

"Legolas?"

He hugged her and she hugged him back and clung to him. He kissed her temple closing his eyes and breathed her in.

"I missed you, melamin." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

He let her go and brushed her hair out of her face and put a hand on each cheek and just smiled at her. Then it went away once it hit him that she rode her horse all the way out here.

"Why are you here and not at home?"

"I needed to get away, everyone worrying about me and hovering over my every move gets a little annoying after a while."

"I see."

"I did not mean to be gone all night though."

"Come on." He said as he stood and held out his hand to help her up. She stood and her horse did too, he was still saddled so she just got on. Legolas walked back over to his horse and climbed on. Side by side they ran their horses to Mirkwood.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the woods of Mirkwood, Legolas's ears were sharp listening for the guards and also his eyes were looking for them. When they got deeper into the forest almost to the actual city Legolas grabbed his horn and blew it to tell everyone he had returned. Everyone started cheering and Legolas's father, Thranduil, finally came out of his halls to see his son. Meanwhile his grandson, Legorn, ran past him as fast as he could with Lingir in front of him and a maid chasing after him and yelling for him to stop but, he didn't listen. He had been curled up in his bed all night and day crying for his mother and father and Lingir along with the maids were helpless to calm him. Lingir ran to her horse not even acknowledging Legolas, which Legolas didn't care really, and glared at her.

"Where have you been?"

"Riding."

"I see that, but where did you go?"

Legolas cleared his throat. Lingir looked over and bowed his head.

"Amin hiraetha, heruamin." (I'm sorry, my lord.)

Legolas got off his horse and patted Lingir on his back to let him know all was forgiven. He knew well how Lingir felt about his wife, Lingir had loved her for a very long time, longer than he has. But, he didn't let that get to him, he was never jealous, he knew Lingir knew his place when it came to her, they were best friends, nothing more. Legolas helped Aranai down from her horse and they started walking into the city. As they made it to the actual city a little voice was heard by Legolas's sensitive ears.

"Ada! Ada!" Legorn screamed as he ran to his father.

Legolas kneeled down to sweep the little boy up into his arms. Aragorn and Arwen both smiled brightly, they were the only ones who knew Legolas had a child, and a wife. The others were still trying to process who Aranai was.

"Legolas, you will have to explain who the boy is to us." Gimli said.

Legolas turned still holding his son smiling at him. "Legorn is my son, named for myself and Aragorn. His mother, and my wife, is Aranai." Legolas said grabbing her hand and pulling her to him and kissing her forehead.

"My sister." Aragorn added.

"You have a sister?!" Gimli said.

"Yes. I was unaware myself until after I was made king."

"I had heard that the true king had been returned to the thrown, knowing that meant my brother, I had to see for myself, also I went to see Legolas, he had not returned home yet as you know."

"We will finish this explanation after we eat." Gimli said.

Legolas and Aragorn laughed, Gimli was always hungry. Legolas walked still carrying Legorn and holding his wife's hand. They walked to where the palace was and Thranduil was standing at the top of the steps. Legolas put his son down and bowed his head to his father.

"Ada."

Thranduil kissed his son's forehead. "Iondnin." (My son.) "A feast will be made, all of you must be hungry."

Legolas walked with Aranai and Legorn to the dining hall, the others came with them.

"Alright Legolas, continue with the story."

"Melamin." (My love). He said to Aranai.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How is it that Aragorn did not know of you?"

"Oh. Well, I, like Aragorn, did live in Rivendell after our father died. However, I was not able to be with him, I was kept away from all who were mortal, including my own brother."

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"I was cursed since before I was born. I have the powers of a witch or a wizard, as well I am immortal like elves. My brother will age eventually, I will not."

"How were you cursed, and by whom?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. I was never told. Anyway, I only stayed with Elrond for a couple years, then he sent me to Lothlorien to live hoping Galadriel could help me. But, after a couple more years I ran away after faking my own death. So Aragorn had not seen me since he was a very young child and Elrond, thinking I was dead, never told him he even had a sister."

They all just listened intently.

"After I ran away, I was found here in Mirkwood by Legolas's mother who took me in and I have been living here ever since…" A thought hit her and she looked over at Legolas. "Do you realize how many names I have had?"

"Three."

"I know it does not sound like that many but, three. How many people have three names?"

"You have three different names?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, Aranai is my given name. Elrond gave me a new one, like he did Aragorn, which is Estel, he called me Almárea, and when I was found here I told them I no longer remembered who I really was, or where I was from so his mother gave me another new name, Truigwen. I have not gone by that name in years."

"Aranai, now that you've explained the story, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Is your son really named for me?"

"Partly, as Legolas said, he is named for the both of you. You are my brother, one whom I love, and one of Legolas's closest friends."

He couldn't help but grin. He nodded to say he appreciated it and she understood and gave him a smile in return. Then came the food for the feast. Not much talking happened during the feast, everyone was too hungry to stop eating in order to speak. After the feast, the others were showed where they would be staying. Then everyone pretty much went their own way for the rest of the day, they had never seen Mirkwood, so they all looked and wandered. Also they knew Legolas would want some alone time with his family.

"I missed you Ada." Legorn said sitting on his father's lap in Legolas and Aranai's room.

"I missed you too."

"Mankol lle auta?" (Why did you leave?)

"I missed my friends, so I went to see them."

"Oh. Will you leave again?"

"No."

"Lle vesta?" (Do you promise?)

"Amin vesta." (I promise) He kissed his son's forehead. They were sitting in a chair, while Aranai sat on the bed.

"Nana, manke nae lle?" (Mommy, where were you?)

"I went riding, I'm sorry baby, I did not plan on being gone all night. Were you alright?"

"I was scared."

She held out her arms so he came to her and she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Amin hiraetha iondnin. Amin mela lle." (I'm sorry, my son. I love you.)

"Amin mela lle, nana." (I love you, mommy.)

She kissed him again. He felt better, and he told them that which made them happy. The maid was calling for him, he needed to get ready for bed. He scooted off the bed and walked out. Legolas got up and walked over to where a rack type thing was and a closet. He took off all of his weapons and put them on the rack then changed out of his normal green outfit into a more comfortable outfit like elves normally wear. He walked over to the bed after closing the door and sat down next to her and pulled her to him. He had one hand on her cheek the other arm was wrapped around her. They just stared at eachother.

"Lle naa vanima." (You are beautiful.)

"Diole lle." (Thank you)

"Lle creoso." (You're welcome.)

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She turned her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her down so she was lying with him on top of her. They weren't intending on making love, because she was pregnant but they were intending on going as far as possible without making love just because they missed each other. Even though elves aren't really that sexual of beings, their libido weans, but she isn't an elf and he never denies her.

Lingir walked back the door, knowing what was probably happening behind it and could feel the jealousy build up, he pushed his feelings down as usual and kept walking.

The others met back up in the room they were sleeping in, except for Aragorn and Arwen, they had their own room.

"To think he has been married and has had a son this long without us knowing. I wonder why he never told us?" Sam said.

Aragorn walked in. "He has not seen any of you since before they were married."

"Well why did he not even mention her once during the fellowship, it sounded as if they were in love even at that time."

"It was painful for him. His father denied the union many times before she finally stood up to him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because she is not an elf."

They didn't talk about it anymore after that. Later in the day, once night fell, Gandalf came to Mirkwood and went straight to Thranduil's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the house everyone was sleeping except for Legolas and the other elves, since elves don't sleep. Legolas was walking through the house when he heard one of the servants run to him.

"Heruamin." (My lord)

"Mani naa ta?" (What is it?)

"Gandalf is here."

Legolas walked to where Gandalf was waiting and gave him the elvish hello gesture. Gandalf just smiled. He didn't want to tell the news just yet. So they walked into the meeting hall. Gandalf set his hat down on the table.

"I see you have visitors."

"What is left of the fellowship, yes."

"How is Aragorn?"

"He is well."

"Aranai?"

"She is well, they are both sleeping."

"It is late, and I apologize for the time."

"It is nothing."

Gandalf nodded his head then looked around without saying another word.

"Is something bothering you Gandalf?"

"No." He lied, with a fake grin.

"You are lying." Aranai said standing in the walkway, behind Legolas. Neither saw her, nor heard her which surprised Legolas.

"Aranai, why are you up?"

"I am fine. I had a dream."

Legolas said nothing and took her hand.

"That is why you are here." She said to Gandalf.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

"Elves, in panic, many dead…and a woman, and elf, in the midst of it all."

"Yes, that is why I am here. You saw the future battle that will take place, and she will be the cause."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The woman was Elarian…"

Aranai shrugged. "I do not know her."

"Elarian is the witch who cursed you."

Aranai stood limp with a blank look on her face. Then, she passed out. But, Legolas caught her quickly. He picked her up and carried her back to their room. He laid her down on the bed and sat in the chair next to it waiting for her to wake up. Gandalf was standing in the doorway.

"I apologize. But, she needed to know."

"I know she did. She has always wanted to know who cursed her, now she knows. And when she wakes up she will be upset and want to know where this witch is."

"I understand but she will find out soon enough."

"Gandalf, what battle? Why are you here?"

"Elarian is an Elven witch, born from a wizard and an elf. She has declared war on both kinds, she wishes to rid the world of elves and wizards."

"I understand she cursed Aranai but…"

"Aranai is the only one who can stop her. She is dreaming again she will be asleep for some time. Come and I will tell you the story."

Legolas followed him outside the room and closed the door.

Gandalf told him the story. Elarian has a twin brother Deofin, Deofin is the older, Elarian the second born. Their full names are Elarian Lossoronti, and Deofin Mórenen. Their second names correspond to where they were born, because even though they are twins, they were not born the same day, they are actually days apart. When their mother, Thilgwen (who was an elf), went into labor she was on a ship going north to the northern caves where they lived. When she was born, about 5 days after her brother, they had made it to the northern mountains, but not to the cave yet, so her second name means 'snowy mountain', his means 'dark water' because he was born on the ship. Then Thilgwen died exactly when Elarian was born. Their father was a wizard, Deomon. She was left to fend for herself in her 50th year. Then her father left. Deomon took Deofin with him to live in the dark marshes of the south, which was the agreement of him and his wife, because they foresaw twins. She would raise the girl in the northern caves, he would raise the boy in the southern marshes. So he kept to their plan. Deofin also grew twisted but not so much evil, Deomon died before their 100th year and he sent word to his sister and tried to rekindle with her but she refused. Their feud started there. But, Elarian's mind grew twisted and evil, the northern caves which were once beautiful like her mother turned dark and misty. Supposedly the reason why she became evil, or was born evil, is because her mother died at birth, she was born from a dead body. Then when she realized her brother was not all evil like she was, he still had some goodness in him, she came to hate him and declared a war. They decided that they would each make a child, a perfect child according to their opinion of perfection. So they each found someone using their powers, a woman who was pregnant, of the race of men, and used their powers to see the perfect child when it was grown. And Elarian chose Aranai. Elarian put the curse on her to make her her perfect child to use in her war. Deofin also chose someone of royal blood, a boy who was of the Haradrim or a Southron; and he was descendent of one of the old chiefs. His name was Sularnin. The curse he put in Sularnin was not as powerful as Aranai's. When he was born he was sick from the curse, he almost died. And his mother did die giving birth to him, she bled to death. Deofin asked his sister why it did that and hers came out so perfect, and she told him it was because he waited too long, he did not put the curse on the child during conception as she did. Aranai was cursed the moment she was conceived. Where Sularnin wasn't, he was cursed not long before his birth making him sick. So there were two perfect, immortal warriors. And, Aranai knew she was immortal, but she thought she was immortal like an elf, where she could still be slain, but she can't be killed either, so she is truly immortal.

"So that is why she has survived so many awful injuries."

"Yes. Both cannot be killed by anyother than those who cursed them."

"So this witch can kill her?"

"Yes."

Legolas rubbed his forehead trying to take all of it in.

"What about our children? Will they be..?"

"Cursed? No."

"No I mean immortal like her."

"No. Those traits were given to her. They are not hereditary."

"Do you know them Gandalf?"

"No. I have heard of Deomon but I never met him. Saurumon knew him, they were friends. In fact he was Saurumon's mentor."

After another hour or so she woke up sweating, she saw a man this time and he was coming after her son. She got up and found them in the hall again. Once again they didn't see her.

"Who is the man?"

"What man?"

"There was a man this time." She walked quickly to him and stood in front of him. "Who is he?"

"It must have been Sularnin."

"Sularnin? Who is Sularnin?"

"You are not the only who is cursed."

"So this man is like me is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes. Elarian and her brother both made a perfect warrior, you and Sularnin."

She walked away thinking. She started to cry and she spun to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why me?!"

"I do not know. They both chose a child of royal blood of two different kingdoms."

"What kingdom is he from?"

"Southron."

"What?! He is from those loyal to Sauron?"

"Yes. But Sauron is dead."

"I know. But his influence is still in those who lived during the war. I am sure he fought in the war."

"It is possible."

"Wait. Love, what did you see this time in your dream?"

She took a deep breath. "I do not want to talk about it." She started to leave the room. Once outside the room he stopped her.

"Tell me."

"I saw him attacking our people and…our son."

He hugged her tight. "I will not let that happen. No one will hurt our son, I promise."

"Legolas what am I supposed to do? Someone is coming after me for a war and I am carrying a child, I cannot fight."

"Melamin, it will be alright."

"I do not think so."

"Aranai, I want to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Have you had visions before?"

"Yes. But, not for a long time. Why?"

"No reason. I just do not remember you telling me about having visions."

"Oh, well yes I do. I have not had them forever though."

"When did you get them?"

"I do not remember exactly, but it was after I came here." She hung her head. "I wish I would have had one before my father died, so I could have warned him and he would still be alive."

"Melamin, it was fate. Aragorn has made peace with it, why can you not?"

"Aragorn does not remember! I do!"

"Calm down, forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you…" She put her hand over her mouth. "I just…it's been over a hundred years and it still haunts me, I want it to be over."

He held her. "I know you do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss him so much."

He closed his eyes, it hurt him knowing she was hurting this much. She had her face in his chest crying. He just held her as she cried.


End file.
